Paradise Never Came
by TimeTot1997
Summary: Second installment to the Kennedy/Winchester Chronicles: It all comes to an end when Metatron delivers the final blow to Dean, blowing everything out of proportion for the six of the closest people the eldest Winchester holds dear to his heart. What will happen when Allie is forced to face everything she was afraid of? (End of season 9, start of season 10)
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own Supernatural. Eric Kripke does :'( SPN still kicks ass ;)_

 _ **A/N:** Non-canon: Bobby is alive, Kevin is alive and Cass has his grace. Don't like the plot or characters, then don't read. Simple._

 ** _WORD COUNT: 2, 703  
_**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 1:  
_**

 ** _THE DREAM'S OVER.  
_**

* * *

Dean awoke to a loud bass pumping from downstairs.

He knew that if he turned to his side, Allie wouldn't be there. Sure enough, he turned and was greeted with an empty space beside him. Everyday, Allie would wake up before anybody else and go down to the kitchens and cook breakfast. But, instead of going into everybody's rooms and waking them up individually, she would play loud new-age music from the new speakers that Kevin had installed at her request.

Dean remembered the first time she did it:

(..)

 _Dean and Allie and been going out for two weeks now and it was the first time she had woken up before anybody else, so she decided to do something special. She shrugged on her singlet that was emblazoned with: **'KISS ME. I'M ADORABLE,'** and her favourite pair of black leggings. She silently crept from Dean's bedroom and padded barefoot downstairs. Allie made her way to the kitchens and turned on some music that she could work to, though it wasn't loud enough that they would wake up. She had made pancakes, omelets, sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs and toast, with some cooked tomato, mushrooms in different bowls for whoever wanted to try. She set the research table up with all the meals.  
_

 _Then an idea struck._

 _Instead of going into the individual rooms and ending up lost (she still hadn't completely made a mental map of the bunker), she plugged her phone into cord that hooked up to every speaker and she blasted **Shot Me Down** through the speakers. _

_It wasn't long before she could hear the stomps of three grumpy and tired men coming to individually tell her off._

 _Dean, Sam and Kevin burst into the research room. Kevin's hair was rumpled and he looked as if he could have done with a couple extra hours sleep._

 _Sam's hair stuck up on end and he looked adorably tired, like a little puppy._

 _Dean, well, Dean looked as sexy as ever, with his rumpled hair, sleepy eyes and shirtless torso. He only had a pair of low-riding sweatpants on and Allie bit her lip as she stared at her boyfriend._

 _It was then that all three men caught sight of the research table having been transformed from a place of work, into a buffet._

 _"I hope you all don't mind, but I wanted to do something nice for you boys, because you're always feeding me and cleaning up, I don't really do anything in the bunker, so I thought I may as well do something for a change. Plus I woke up before all of you so I didn't want to wait for a couple of hours and then you're all complaining. So, here we are." Allie turned the music off as she explained and she rubbed her hands together._

 _"All angry feelings, gone." Kevin grinned, moving closer to the table to have a look at all of the food. "Oh, my mum would be totally jealous."_

 _"This is amazing, Allie. Thank you." Sam smiled, "I can't believe it!"_

 _"Believe it, I can forgive her for putting on that new age crap." Dean said as he sauntered to Allie and looked down at her singlet. "Well, since you are adorable," Dean mused and leaned in, kissing Allie gently, his hands sliding around her waist and pulled her close._

 _Allie kissed back, their lips moving in synchronization as their hearts beat faster._

 _As the couple broke apart, Dean grinned. "Thank you, baby." His voice was soft, meant for her ears only and she smiled brightly._

 _"Always."_

 _All four of the residents of the bunker sat down at the chairs and started piling food onto their plates. Cass dropped in and Allie set him a place, which he thanked her for profusely._

 _Sam, Dean and Kevin all suspected he had a bit of a crush on her. Dean would always tease him with a look and Cass would instantly look down, his cheeks bright red as he ate in appreciative silence, floored by her cooking._

 _It was the family of five._

(..)

Dean shrugged on a moss green v-neck t-shirt along with black sweatpants and padded his way, barefoot, to the kitchen and there she was, his girlfriend of two months.

Althea Kennedy.

Her hips swayed to _Fire of Unknown Origin_ and her angelic voice hummed the beat, she had pulled on one of his plaid shirts, that he had in abundance, and had her black singlet on underneath, as well as a pair of skinny leg jeans, considering it was cold in the bunker. Her dainty feet clad in Pikachu slippers, since it was her favourite Pokemon character, as she insisted.

Her long dark hair hadn't been brushed and weaved around her back in soft waves (which was it's natural state).

Dean grinned and silently walked behind Allie and slid his arms around her waist as he sang off-tune and off-key in her ear, " _'fire of unknown origin, took my baby away~,'"_ His hands drummed in time with the solo beat on her hips, making her giggle with delight. "Someone wants to be cute today, huh?" He asked, pressing a gentle kiss against her cheek.

"Whatever do you mean?" Allie asked, setting the bacon on a plate before she added a few more strips to the pan, licking her fingers before she turned to face him.

"Well, you're not playing that techno crap, but instead you've stolen my iPod and put on Blue Oyster Cult, something you wanna share with the class?" Dean explained with a self-satisfied smirk. "Did you make me pie?"

"No." Allie said quickly, too quickly and she tried to play it off by smiling adorably, but Dean just stared at her with that smirk in place. "Dang it." Allie tipped her head back, groaning gently. "And I hid it good this time! Stupid music always giving me away." Mumbling her curses and complaints, she unraveled herself from Dean's embrace, much to his disappointment and she went to the fridge and started moving well placed items and revealed her big 'secret'. "It's the music that always gives me away."

She turned and showed him two pies and Dean's entire face lit up, he knew what that meant.

"Yeah, yeah. One entire pie for you, the second is for the rest of us because we won't get any if I only make one. I learned that from Sam." Allie smiled at her lovers excitement before she turned back toward the fridge and put them back. "And no 'sampling' either." Dean pulled out his lost puppy look but Allie rolled her eyes and set a hand to his face, making him chuckle as she pushed him back. "I'm making you a breakfast burger. I've made Kevin his favourite omelet, I've made Sam his smoothie and fruit salad and Cass, his dual PB and J sandwiches."

"You're too good to us, sweetheart." Dean wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple and then her hair, smelling her favourite strawberry and coconut shampoo.

"You all deserve a break. Fighting the supernatural everyday, you deserve every good thing you get." Allie smiled, leaning on her tiptoes to elicit a kiss from him. She wasn't disappointed. Dean bent down a little and kissed her gently, pressing his lips to hers multiple times. "Mmm," Allie hummed, "good morning, baby."

"Mornin'." He rumbled back.

(..)

Allie brought out the ingredients to make Sam's smoothie. The raspberries, egg, natural honey (that Cass had brought himself when he had the time to), milk, coconut shavings and a single banana. She had brought out the _Nutribullet_ she had purchased from the store in the next town over, where she always got the groceries and anything else they needed, especially medication and medical supplies.

She heaped two handfuls of raspberries, cut up the banana and breathed through her mouth, making a disgusted face since she always hated the fruit, cracked the egg and watched it glob in the tube and then she spooned some of the honey that Cass had brought back when he could. She secretly added the coconut shavings (something different for Sam to try) and the last ingredient, milk.

She screwed on the top and set it all in and blended the health drink up.

Sam made his appearance and sat down in his spot of the table, smiling at Allie affectionately, he treated her like the little sister he never had.

Allie turned her head at the sound of the new arrival and grinned broadly, "Hi Sam! Your fruit salad is right in front of you, and I," she finished blending and put it into a large glass, "just finished your smoothie, I added something a little extra." She set the smoothie in front of him and gave him a pat on his back, before sighing and running her fingers through his longish hair to only feel course ends. "The ends of your hair are starting to split, want me to trim it back a bit?" She informed, inspecting the ends.

"I can do it." Sam said, feeling a trifle uncomfortable with having to explain his hair conditions with his brother's girlfriend.

"Oh please, you're like a little kid with scissors when it comes to cutting your hair. It's all choppy. Let me do it, 'kay?" Allie offered again and Sam sighed, knowing she'd just keep pressing him until he gave in, so he nodded. "Awesome." Allie stated and walked to her seat, where her cream cheese bagel awaited her.

Sam shook his head, smiling. Dean's mannerisms had really rubbed off on her and Sam took a large gulp, only to find that there _was_ something different with the smoothie. Allie smiled, watching him as she took a big bite of her bagel, humming in appreciation. "Hey, Allie," Sam called, looking at her quizzically as he tasted every individual flavour.

"Yeah?" She asked, her mouth full of bagel and cream cheese.

"Coconut?" Sam grinned as she nodded. "It's great!"

Allie swallowed the portion of bagel that was stopping her from speaking, "I wanted to try something different and I noticed that you really like that coconut cream pie that I made a couple of days ago, the one piece you got," she followed that up with a quick glare at Dean who had his mouth full of burger, and a piece of bacon hanging from his lips. Both sides of his cheeks puffed out to take the copious amount of his breakfast that he had bitten off.

"Wha'?" Dean asked, the hanging bacon strip fell out of his mouth and onto the plate and all three of them just stared at it before Allie turned her eyes back to Dean.

"Nothing, eat your food, and for God's sake, don't choke." Allie warned, before turning back to Sam. "So I thought it'd be good to try something different with the coconut. I thought something filling would be good for your run today." She took another bite of her bagel.

"Thanks, Allie." Sam smiled and ate heartily.

Kevin was the last to come down, looking half asleep and his hair in a disarray. "Morning, guys." Kevin yawned, waving at them, tiredly.

"Morning, Kevin." The three chorused back and Kevin nodded, eating his omelet and drinking some coffee, which seemed to perk him up a bit.

"Late night?" Dean asked, his mouth only half filled with burger, his eyes trained on Kevin.

"Yeah, I'm still no close to deciphering the tablet. All it gave me was a bad headache and a love for whoever invented Aspirin. I'm gonna marry whoever did that." Allie giggled, and Sam smiled, his eyes full of concern for the young man across him. Dean the same.

"Good morning, all." Cass said, from the seat next to Kevin where his sandwiches awaited him. He looked straight at Allie and his cheeks turned a little pink. "Thank you, Althea, even though I don't need to eat."

Alie graciously accepted his thanks. "You're welcome and please, call me Allie, Cass." She reminded before finishing her bagel and Dean started on his second burger, Kevin was halfway through his omelet and Sam ate slowly, not wanting to get a cramp as he ran.

"Alright then, Allie. Thank you for the meal." Cass said, scarfing down his two sandwiches.

Allie cleared away the table and took the plates to the kitchen, before cleaning in record time. They all freshened up and came back down. Sam went out for his run which he seldom never got to do. Kevin took a break from staring at the tablet and ended up playing some games on his computer that he had downloaded illegally. Dean already had a beer in his hand and was flipping through Allie's laptop, looking at her photos without her knowledge. Allie had pulled on the same ACDC top that she had worn when they first met, coupled with the plaid shirt and the jeans, but she had switched the Pikachu slippers for odd socks.

She walked into the research room and put on her own playlist of music at a low level and Dean groaned. "Come on! You wake me up so wonderfully and now we're back to the teeny-bopper crap?" Dean groaned again, before attempting to block his ears and invade Allie's privacy at the same time and then flicking to a photo of her and another man. "Hey! Who is that?" He asked, pointing to the photo accusingly.

Allie sighed and walked over, smacking the back of his head at the same time, "for invading my privacy." She slapped his head again, "for thinking I was cheating on you with my cousin, George." Allie sat in the chair next to him and regained control of her wayward laptop.

"Oh." Dean mumbled before taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, _'oh'_." Allie started, pointedly ignoring the beer in his hand, they had, had so many fights over his drinking habit that she just shut up about it now, because it always made Dean mad, but she would always try and break it down to him in a nice way, or just remind him.

She took the bottle out of his grip and set it down gently. "Pace yourself, baby." She reminded and he nodded, smiling at her thankfully.

Allie opened up a book and started to read, glancing at Dean every so often to find him unconsciously running his finger around the Mark of Cain.

Sam and Cass had told her about it, since Dean was refusing to, claiming that he wanted to keep her safe, but she knew the significance and she could see what it was doing to him.

He had dark circles under his eyes, he wasn't sleeping well and she knew from first hand experience because with all his tossing and turning, he woke her up and she would try to calm him down. He looked gaunt, which was odd considering he ate like a champion competitive eater, he was pale and he was short-tempered with all four of the gang.

Allie couldn't help but reach over and caress the back of his head, her hand playing with the short strands that stuck up. As he looked up at her and smiled, she did the same, hoping she could hide her sadness and her helplessness. Allie leaned in, conveying what she wanted and Dean reciprocated, and they kissed gently, but it was full of emotion.

Althea Kennedy knew there was a storm coming, and in the middle of it all, was Dean Winchester and the Mark of Cain.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own Supernatural. Eric Kripke does :'( SPN still kicks ass ;)_

 _ **A/N:** Non-canon: Bobby is alive, Kevin is alive and Cass has his grace. Don't like the plot or characters, then don't read. Simple._

 ** _WORD COUNT: 2, 015  
_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2:**_

 _ **IT'S HELL AND I'M IN IT.**_

* * *

 _"Look, Sam, we've searched everywhere for him. I can't do it anymore. I won't chase a ghost." Allie whispered brokenly, her hair matted, she had lost weight and she was in some of Dean's old clothes, making her look more frail and thin. Dark purplish circles, looking like bruises bagged her eyes as tears leaked. Her nose and eyes were red and her skin was blotchy. She had cut her hair drastically, the dull strands caressed her shoulders meekly._

 _"Please, Allie. Don't give up, we can find Dean." Sam appeased, looking the same as her as he bent by the chair, holding her hand._

 _"He doesn't want to be found, Sam. He's done everything in his power to stay away from us." Allie whispered, such powerful emotions swirled in her voice, but none showed on her face, her face was blank._

 _"Don't say that. You, of all people, you can't give up on this. After everything we've been through, your linked past, that's gotta mean something!" Sam grasped at straws and Allie raised her head, she knew he was desperate to find his brother, but so was she._

 _"How can you say that, Sam?" Allie asked, her eyes lighting up with a fire he hadn't seen in weeks. "Mean something? My boyfriend has been missing for two weeks. We don't know what's happened to him. We haven't eaten, slept or damn well bathed in those two weeks. We've devoted our every moment to finding Dean and we are no closer to finding him than we were when we started. Every lead was fake and every person we met gave us the wrong description. Not even the monsters we hunted would talk to us. I want him back just as bad as you do Sam, don't tell me if he means something to me, when he IS my world." Allie gritted her teeth, the tears flowing down like a waterfall down her cheeks._

 _"Allie. ." Sam whispered, unable to string a sentence together, until he closed his eyes and nodded, "I'll take you home." Sam said before pulling her in a tight hug which she returned._

(..)

So that's where she was, living with her big brother Tommy, his wife Clara and their three-year-old baby, Franklin (Frankie). "Morning, sweetie." Clara greeted her happily, as she stood at the stove. It still felt weird for Allie, to not be cooking in the morning, for her four hungry boys. But then again, it was her choice to leave the bunker.

"Morning, Clara." Allie croaked with a smile as Frankie gasped and wiggled his way out of his chair and ran to his aunt.

"Auntie Allie!" Frankie called, giggling as he weaved himself around her legs as soon as she got off the first step.

"Hey, buddy!" Allie grinned and lifted him into her embrace, kissing his cheek repeatedly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yup! And I dreamed of you!" Frankie looked up at her with his big blue eyes and his floppy brown hair, in his Superman pajamas, he was a little on the skinny and small side, but just as cute nonetheless.

"Really?!" Allie asked as she walked into the kitchen, Clara smiling happily at her son and sister-in-law. Frankie never got to see much of his only aunt on his Dad's side. Her sister's were good with Frankie, but after a while, they would get bored of him, yet Allie seemed to have infinite patience and could be with him for ages.

"Uh-huh! You were a Pikachu and I was a Squirtle and we battled and I won!" Frankie giggled, laughing happily.

Allie tickled him mercilessly and Frankie laughed in her embrace.

They split apart when food arrived and Allie set Frankie back in his seat and she grinned.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Allie asked Clara.

"Well," Clara started as they all ate, Tommy had already gone to work, "I'm going to take Frankie to daycare and then I was thinking you could help me out at the salon. I need someone to dress the mannequins." Clara winked as Allie shook her head.

(..)

Allie dressed the last mannequin and sat with Clara on the front desk. "All done."

"Awesome, thank you. It never would have gotten done with these guys." Clara pointed her chin toward the younger women working around, not really doing anything. Both older women sighed.

"I know you are involved with all things supernatural, as Tommy has told me. But what exactly happened with your beau?" Clara asked gently, seeing Allie's immediate shift into sorrow. "Oh, honey, if it's too much, don't tell me." Clara instantly placated.

Allow sniffed loudly and looked up at her. "No it's fine. I need someone to tell anyway." She dug around her pocket and found her phone, she entered the gallery app and flicked through a couple of photos before finding one and she showed Clara.

The picture, Kevin had taken, they were unaware and just stared into each others eyes as they embraced, it having been after Dean and Sam came back from a simple salt and burn, which was rare those days. They were smiling and their love was almost palpable in the air.

"That's a beautiful photo, Allie." Clara stated, handing her iPhone 6 back.

"Tommy told you how I was abducted yeah?" Allie started, wiping her eyes as she looked at the photo.

"Yeah, by, err," Clara looked around, nobody was even in the front anymore. "Werewolves." She finished her sentence and Allie nodded in affirmative.

"I was five and Mum and Dad had hired Dean and his father, John, to find me, since the police had given up. Dean saved my life and I forever loved him. 3 months ago, him and his little brother Sam were at my college, investigating a werewolf attack and we met again. Long story short, he saved my life again and we ended up together. Until last month, when Dean was murdered by a rogue angel, Metatron." Allie's voice broke as she looked up at Clara, who looked horrified.

"He was murdered?" Clara breathed.

"Yeah," Allie told her the start of the Mark of Cain all the way to Dean's death, "then, when Sam went to go check on Dean, his body was gone. Sam, Kevin, Bobby and I all searched for two weeks with nothing. It was obvious that Dean didn't want to be found, since he had ditched his cell and basically disappeared off the face of the Earth. Gone. Sam's continued the search but I couldn't do it. I was going to die from heartbreak if I kept going. So Sam drove me all the way here, to Sacramento and dropped me off at your place, but I told him to check in with me if there's any indication that he's somewhere around. I'll pick up and go." Allie finished her story and Clara wiped at her own tears.

"So, when Sam finds Dean, you're going back?"

"Yeah." Allie answered.

"And there's nothing I can say to make you stay?"

"Nope." Allie smiled sadly, both were thinking of Frankie.

"He's going to miss you when you leave." Clara sniffled.

"I'll always visit. I promise. And that's _if_ I leave."

"Oh, with Sam's determination, Dean _will_ be found and dragged back to you by the scruff of his shirt." Clara smiled, pulling Allie into a tight hug.

The bell jingled, signalling a customer.

Allie and Clara pulled away and wiped at their tears. "Back to work." Clara whispered and they got back to work, unaware of the one-man audience at the window, staring at Allie intently.

(..)

Imagine Dean's surprise when he saw his supposed soul mate working in a clothing salon in Sacramento, California. Of course, she had probably given up on searching for him, but his heart still thumped harder when he saw her. She had cut her hair drastically, she was thinner and less lively. He recognized the owner, Tommy's wife: Clara.

Considering that he now had, let's say, changed 'lifestyles', it pissed him off to know that he still had some form of feeling or connection with Althea Kennedy. No matter how many women he bedded, she was still on the forefront on his mind. Still the thing he desired. He dared not say love.

He didn't love anymore. He used and left the next morning. Much like the string of broken hearts he left from town to town, but they'd heal and move on. But now, he was watching the one heart that still beat just for him, broken and bloody, beating at uneasy rhythm, barely functioning, but still working just for him.

He watched Allie bring out a dark maroon shirt and smiled proudly and with his new found abilities, he heard her:

"Hey, like the shirt?"

Clara grinned happily. "You made that? Awesome. Bring it over!" Clara took measurements and set a price on it. "Get Gloria to start making these in abundance. These will be a hot sale!"

"Uh, who's Gloria?" Allie asked, her cheeks a little pink as she looked away, embarrassed.

Clara laughed and linked arms with her sister-in-law. "I'll show you." They proceeded to walk in the back of the store, the shirt on the counter, priced and ready to go.

He needed that shirt.

So, he walked into the salon.

"Wow, um, I mean, Hi! Welcome to C.K, how may I help you?" A way too eager young girl served him and instantly, Dean's face stretched into his most charming grin.

"Hi there, I was just looking through the window, and I couldn't help but notice that red shirt. I was wondering if it was for sale?" He asked and the girl fluttered her eyelashes and he couldn't help but think that she was at least sixteen and she wanted to catch the attention of an older man. Not even Althea was that stupid.

The girl checked out the shirt. "Um, sorry, it's not. It's been priced, but there's to be no sales on it, unless the owner says so." The girl looked up apologetically.

"Listen," Dean's eyes flicked to her name tag, "Holly, I really like that shirt." He slipped her a couple hundred. "So, can I have it?" He asked, and set his hand on the shirt, he could smell Allie's unique scent all over it and it made him want to march into that back room, rip her away from whatever she was doing and take her back to the motel he was staying at with Crowley.

Holly's eyes widened and she took the money and gave him the shirt. "Take it." She started to count the hundred and Dean left as swiftly as it came, carrying the shirt and he grinned, seeing the embroidered initials on the tag on the back of the shirt. _'A.K.'_ In cursive. He could see the faint difference and see the swirls in the pattern, yet it was hardly visible, he could tell and he knew that Allie purposely did that, she knew it would look like an ordinary shirt to the normal person, but to him, he could see the patterns that she must have taken hours to blend in with the shirt, working hard to make a wonderful shirt just for him.

Dean folded it gently and walked back to the motel. That shirt would come in handy one day.


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own Supernatural. Eric Kripke does :'( SPN still kicks ass ;)_

 _ **A/N:** Non-canon: Bobby is alive, Kevin is alive and Cass has his grace. Don't like the plot or characters, then don't read. Simple._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 2, 252**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3:**_

 _ **NICE TO SEE YOU TOO. .**_

* * *

 **4 WEEKS LATER:**

"Hello?" Allie balanced the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she grabbed a can of beer from the fridge.

 _"Allie? It's Sam."_

Allie paused, and she straightened, hearing Sam's tired and broken voice on the other end of the line. "Hey, Sam, what's u-"

 _"Allie, I've got him. I've found him."_ Sam cut her off, sounding exhausted.

"Is he still. .?" Allie let the question falter, not wanting to say it.

 _"Yeah, he still is. But I can save him. Do you think you could. .come down? I don't want Kevin or Bobby here, I don't want them caught up in all this. I've told them everything else."_

"I'll be there." Allie said and ended the call and ran upstairs, packing her bags.

Tommy came in. "You're leaving?" Thomas Kennedy was the polar opposite of his sister. He had scruffy blonde hair, flawless pale skin and strong, chiseled features. Except for his eyes, which were a genetic twin for Allies.

"Sam found him, Tommy. I gotta go. I _need_ to go. He. .he's my everything." Allie answered, looking up at her big brother.

"Wow, Smurf, you really love him, huh? You'd go to the ends of the Earth for him?" Tommy asked as he walked into the room, taking one of the pictures of her, Clara, Frankie Jenny and Owen their parents. It was a fairly recent photo.

"I love him, Tommy. I'd do anything to get him back." Allie said, her hands holding her duffel open as she stuffed another shirt in there.

"Well, then. You make sure you come back in one piece, kiddo." Tommy said and put in the photo frames. "A little something to remember us by. The Hummer's tank is full. Ready to go for you." Tommy handed her the keys and pulled his baby sister into a tight hug. "I love you, Althea May."

Allie sniffled, holding onto her big brother. "I love you too, Tommy."

The Kennedy siblings broke apart and and Allie tied her duffel bag and Tommy took it. "Say your goodbyes to Frankie first." Allie nodded and Tommy went downstairs to break the news to Clara while Allie went to see her sleeping nephew.

(..)

Allie opened the door and saw Frankie sitting up. "Frankie, you should be sleeping." Allie scolded.

"I heard noises." Frankie yawned, rubbing his eyes with his fists as Allie sat on the side of his bed.

"It was just Daddy and I. Listen, Frankie, I have to go now." Allie said and prepared for the onslaught of tears.

"Where are you going?" He asked, looking up at her innocently, his big blue eyes piercing through hers.

"I have to go and take care of something. I don't know how long I'll be gone for, but I'll try to call."

"You're leaving?" Frankie's eyes welled with tears as his bottom lip trembled ever so slightly.

"Um. ." Allie quickly pulled Frankie in her lap and he spider-monkeyed her. "I have to, honey. I have to go help Uncle Dean."

"W-why can't Uncle Dean come _here_ and you can help him here?" Frankie hiccuped, desperately trying to not cry and be a big boy.

"Uncle Dean isn't feeling well and can't drive all the way here. It wouldn't be fair to him." Or safe for any of you.

"Okay." Frankie hiccuped, tightening his hold on her.

"I'll try to call and when Uncle Dean is better, we'll come by and you can see him. Okay?" Allie asked, pressing kisses to Frankie's forehead as he nodded and he wiped at his tears and smiled brightly.

"Okay!" Frankie giggled.

"I love you, buddy," Allie whispered, rocking him back and forth.

"I love you too, Auntie Allie." He snuggled into her and hugged her tighter than ever.

It wasn't long before the rocking soothed Frankie and he fell asleep. Allie tucked him back into bed and smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek and gave him his stuffed Squirtle toy and walked out of his room, closing the door gently, before heading downstairs.

She bid her farewells, hugged Clara tightly and took her duffel from Tommy and walked to the Hummer, loading it up and she jumped in the driver's seat.

"Goodbye." She whispered, waving to Clara and Tommy before pulling out of the driveway and sped off, leaving their house in the rear view mirror.

(..)

Allie finally made it to her destination and saw Sam outside of the bar and she jumped out of the car, running to him. "Sam!" She called and he turned, smiling. He looked worse than he did all those weeks ago and she hugged him tight, careful not to squeeze his sore arm.

"I've missed you, Allie." He whispered, holding her close with his good arm.

"I've missed you too, Sam." Allie whispered and they broke apart. "Is he in there?" She asked, looking toward the bar eagerly.

"Yeah, now listen, please, be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." Sam pleaded, holding her hand with his good one. "Promise me that." Sam said, looking into her eyes.

Allie nodded, squeezing back. "I promise, Sam." Her heart thudded with the thought of Dean and that he was close. So very close.

"Okay, let's go." Sam let go of her hand and they walked in individually to see Dean at the piano, playing it with the First Blade laying across it along with a tumbler of whiskey.

"Hiya Sam." Dean's voice was the same and it warmed Allie, he looked the same, so very the same. Handsome, healthy, alive. It was her Dean. But at the same time, not. His voice had a hard edge to it and his face was a dark imitation of his cheeky smirk. It twisted his features and there, the demon showed. His crystalline green eyes met with Allie and they widened slightly. "And sweet little Allie, come to save me?" He asked mockingly, chuckling at the apparent absurdity of curing him as he picked up the First Blade and wielded it, almost sickeningly, with ease. "Hey Harv, why don't you go grab a smoke?" He asked and Harv left.

"You know it." Allie mocked back, having had her own brand of Bitch on standby when she needed it.

"Don't be like that, baby," Dean grinned at her and she grit her teeth, wanting to scream and yell, wanting to demand for her Dean, "I am after all, your boyfriend. Or have we broken up? I only assume we have, because in between all the women in the different towns, it's hard to remember." He was trying to find a weakness with her, but she just smiled, she was expecting something like this, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Say what you like, _baby_. But we _are_ going to cure you." Allie watched him walk all the way to the bar to grab a drink and Sam and her followed.

"You remember, Dean? We have a cure!" Sam said, his eyes had lit up with the realisation that his brother was here, but then the light dimmed, it wasn't his true brother, just an outward shell.

"Little Latin, lot of blood." Dean answered back, walking to the bar. "It rings a bell. But did you ever stop to think that maybe _if_ I wanted to be cured, I wouldn't have bailed?" He asked, setting his glass down.

"That was Crowley." Sam theorized.

Dean looked up at him. "It really wasn't." He grabbed the whiskey bottle and poured. Allie bit her tongue but she stared at the drink and Dean caught her eye. "Oh, sweetie, don't worry. My liver won't fail on me. Everything's all better now. Perks of being a _demon_." He grinned.

"Doesn't matter, alright?" Sam continued and started ahead, closer to Dean, while Allie followed, but still maintained her distance. "Because whatever went down, whatever happened, we _will_ fix it." Sam appeased

Dean stared at the both of them with that same mocking smirk and Allie really wanted to smack it off. "Will we?" Dean asked, his eyes now trained on Sam. "Because right now, I'm doing all I can not to rip your throat out, with my teeth." His face turned menacing and he turned his eyes to Allie. "And I'm dying to get my hands on you." Allie stiffened and took a step back, while Sam shifted in front of her, making Dean's eyes turn darker, more menacing. "I'm giving you a chance, Sam. You should take it. You too, baby." He winked at Allie, before turning his eyes to Sam.

"I'm gonna have to pass." Sam said, he looked on the verge of determination and exhaustion.

"Well, I'm not walking out that door with you. I'm just not." Dean shrugged one shoulder. "So, what are you going to do? You going to kill me?" He took a sip of his whiskey.

Sam shook his head. "No."

Dean suddenly turned into his usual mocking self. "Why? You don't know what I've done. I might have it coming."

Sam looked down before meeting his brother's eyes again. "Well I don't care." Sam started to walk toward his big brother. Allie walked with him, still a step behind, "because you are my brother and I'm here to take you home."

Dean downed the last of his drink and laughed, picking up the whiskey bottle again. He mocked Sam as he poured the alcohol in the tumbler "What is this a lifetime movie? With your puppy dog eyes?" Dean chortled, Allie bristed, and her control snapped, storming toward Dean but Sam stopped her, and he silenced her advance with a single look. Dean stared at Allie before turning to Sam. "Thanks Sammy, I needed that." He gulped down the liquid.

Sam looked away at the mention of Dean's endearment and pulled out the cuffs.

Dean looked at them. "You really think those are gonna work?"

"One way to find out." Sam said, advancing toward Dean but the sound of breaking glass and a canister of tear gas rolled into the bars. Both Allie and Sam coughed while Dean just stared at it confused.

Allie and Sam ran out the back way and some stranger punched Sam and grabbed Allie. "Hey, let me go!" She tried to get out of his grip, but Cole was too strong and pressed the sharp end of the blade to her throat as Dean walked through the fence and Cole pushed her from the smoke, saying some crap and Dean answered, she was too busy thinking about the knife digging into her neck.

"Why don't you just let her go? She's got nothin against you." Dean asked, his eyes flickering to the knife at her throat, the tip dug in and cut the skin. Blood trickled down her neck and into the valley where her breasts parted. She grunted in pain and Dean stared at it, his eyes darkened with rage.

"On the contrary, she makes for good leverage. So, if I kill her, will you push her away? Or will you try to avenge her?" Cole asked and dug the blade in harder, making her whimper.

"Dean. . please." Right now, she was past caring if he was a demon, if he had any kind of human feeling buried in his soul, deep down, he would try to help her.

"I'm not going to say it again, G.I Joe. Let. Her. Go. And settle this with me." Dean said, looking at Allie, not showing any emotion.

"Fine." Cole pushed Allie and she fell into the wall, smashing her head against the concrete and she fell to the ground, lifeless. "Let's settle this."

(..)

Allie groaned, having a terrible headache as she awoke-in the Impala. "Oh, please God, tell me it was all a dream." Allie whispered, holding her hands together in a prayer.

"Allie, you okay?" Sam asked, looking at her from the driver's seat, glancing between her and the road.

"I feel fantastic." Allie groaned, touching the bruise on her head and she looked around. "Why is it messy? How can this be?" She asked, looking at the various littered items around the Impala, looking in the rear view mirror and seeing Dean there, staring right into her eyes and she looked away.

"It's just a car, Allie." Dean said from the backseat.

"Maybe to demon Dean." Allie grumbled to herself, but Dean still heard her and grinned. She still had her sass.

It was obvious. When her owner had gone dark side, Baby had done the same thing.

"Oh, Sam. Did you call Bobby about-"

"He's going to take the Hummer back to Tommy and Clara tomorrow, with Kevin. I already called." Sam explained easily, smiling at her gently.

"Thank you." Allie said gratefully.

The rest of the car ride was silent


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own Supernatural. Eric Kripke does :'( SPN still kicks ass ;)_

 _ **A/N:** Non-canon: Bobby is alive, Kevin is alive and Cass has his grace. Don't like the plot or characters, then don't read. Simple._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1, 128**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4:**_

 _ **LITTLE LATIN. A LOT OF BLOOD.**_

* * *

Dean was tied to a chair, in the middle of a Devil's Trap with the cuffs keeping him strapped as Allie drank pure Russian vodka straight from the bottle, watching Dean as Sam went to get the purified blood.

"I think you better pace yourself," Dean said, mimicking her words and Allie grimaced.

"Don't tell me what to do, Dean." Allie slurred. "I just saw my resurrected boyfriend turned demon. I think I'm allowed a break. Oh, and don't forget, he cheated on me with countless other women. Can't forget that." Allie moved her arms and the vodka sloshed onto the ground. "Asshole."

"Well, you gotta do what you have to, to survive." Dean grinned, looking into her eyes and Allie stumbled toward him and swung her hand back, slapping him across the face and Dean's head snapped to the right and he groaned.

"That doesn't mean screwing every girl you meet, bastard." Allie growled, taking another gulp of alcohol. "You could have come to me! I could have looked after you. But no, dumb Dean wanted to break my heart in every way possible." She looked at him and finally noticed the shirt, her hand reaching out the touch the lapel. "Wearing the shirt I made. ." Her intoxicated brain decided to sober up a bit and she stumbled away. "It was you. ." She whispered brokenly while Dean stared at her with that smarmy grin.

"Yeah, it was me. I needed a little something to keep me warm at night, knowing that if I ever saw you again, your blood would go nicely with the shirt." He chuckled darkly.

"If you wanted me dead, you would have let that guy kill me."

"Why would I let him have all the fun?" Dean asked, his cheek healing easily. "Oh, and thanks for making the shirt my size. How did you know?" Dean teased as Allie looked away. "But you didn't. You didn't even realize that you used my measurements. Are you sure you were making that shirt to be sold, or were you hoping, waiting for me to come back and sweep you in my arms and ride off into the sunset?"

"Shut up!" Allie snarled.

"Why? Because it's true?" Dean laughed and Sam walked through and saw Allie, barely holding on to the thread of her control.

"Allie, I think that's enough vodka." Sam reminded and pulled her back as she whimpered.

"I haven't even started!" Allie said, taking another drink and Dean laughed, watching her curiously. Sam threw the blood down and took the bottle, throwing it into the corner and it smashed. Before Allie could protest he took her to the bedroom she shared with Dean and as he set her onto the bed, her entire body relaxed as it did and she passed out from intoxication and mental exhaustion.

(..)

She awoke, thankfully, with no headache, just a dry taste in her mouth and she groaned, turning her head to the side, to see a glass of water and she mentally thanked Sam for it. Allie sat up and gulped the refreshing liquid until there was nothing else and when she went to put the glass down, when her eye caught a folded piece of paper next to where the glass was. She set her glass down and read the note:

 _'Gone to get more blood. Be back in a few. Do NOT go near Dean - Sam.'_

Allie rubbed her eyes and put the note down, her stomach growling for food. She exited the room before going down to the kitchens to get food, she set up the speakers in the kitchen and played _The Nights_ as she cooked. She didn't understand how she could eat with her boyfriend suffering in the basement. Maybe her body was in shock?

She sung along with the lyrics, trying to push that thought as far away from her mind as possible.

She never heard the soft footsteps coming toward her but she did feel the gentle touch on her hips and she jumped, turning around to see Dean there, his eyes entirely black and free of his restraints.

(..)

"Hey, there baby," he drawled, chuckling as he pulled her closer to his body and he held one of her hands and stretched out, as if they were dancing and he glided around the kitchen with her, taking careful steps and Allie's feet responded, keeping in time, as she always did. His eyes returned to their pure light green.

"How did you break free?" Allie asked, her entire body trembling with fear as she stared into his eyes. She would be lying if she said that she didn't feel complete in his arms. And he knew it too. The song morphed into _A Million Voices_ and Dean smiled at her question.

"While Sammy had been injecting me with all that purified blood, I found out that, the more human I was, the less the cuffs and the Devil's Trap worked. So I just worked my way out of the cuffs and just stepped right out of the Devil's Trap." He whispered and twirled her around before bringing her back in his embrace.

"What do you want from me?" Allie whispered.

"Me? I want to see what my favourite werewolf chew-toy was up to." Dean grinned as Allie winced at the insult and quickly tried to pull away from him, but all Dean did was slam her in the wall, making her gasp in pain and he growled, "don't _ever_ try to pull away from me, dog chow." Dean's eyes turned black and her own eyes widened in fear. His fingers dug into the skin of her arm and his nails broke skin, making her whimper in pain.

"Dean, please," Allie begged, her hands shaking as her hands rested on his chest.

"Althea," he was going to say more but the front door opened.

 _"Allie!"_ Sam's voice called from the distance and Allie let out a sigh of relief. She was safe.

"Always interrupting, Sammy. Someone should teach him a lesson." Dean mused and turned to Allie, before his head reared back and he rocketed forward, his head smashed into hers and she crumpled to the floor, unconscious. "I'll come back for you, when I've finished off Sammy."

Dean left her there, unconscious on the kitchen floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_** _Non-canon: Bobby is alive, Kevin is alive and Cass has his grace. Don't like the plot or characters, then don't read. Simple._

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own Supernatural. Eric Kripke does :'( SPN still kicks ass ;)_

 _ **WORD COUNT: 2, 059**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 5:**_

 _ **FORGIVENESS.**_

* * *

"Allie, hey!" Sam called, lifting her from the cold kitchen floor and he pressed two fingers to the pressure point in her neck, checking her pulse and feeling a steady rhythm.

"Mnh. ." Allie mumbled.

"Allie!" Sam rested her head on his lap as his good arm checked her face, pulling the strands of hair from her face.

"No more _magiritsa, yiayia_. It's horrible." Allie murmured in her sleep and her eyes fluttered, before she settled back into unconsciousness. Sam chuckled at her dream and patted her cheek.

"Hey, Allie, come on. I need you to wake up." Sam pleaded and Allie groaned, looking up at him, her face twisted in a grimace.

"Sam," she whispered and groaned, holding her head gently. "Ow. ." Recognition flooded her features, which was quickly followed by dread and then utter fear. "Sam! Dean's loose!"

Sam gently pushed her back on his lap, so she didn't hurt herself anymore than she had been. "It's alright. He's back. The treatments worked. He's Dean again. .and he's been beating himself up something awful about what he's done. He's been wanting to see you, but I've kept him at bay." He placated her and touched her shoulder, rubbing it softly.

Allie observed the physical and emotion change in Sam. His entire physical form was brighter and more energetic, he didn't look tired and his entire aura was light. He was happy for once and that, was the truth of Dean's return. "He's back. ." Allie whispered and a soft smile brightened her face, showing pearly white teeth.

"Yeah. We've got him." Sam said, tears unshed in his eyes as he stumbled up, carrying Allie with him. "Do you want to see him?"

"Are you really going to ask me that?" Allie looked up at Sam sarcastically and they both shared a laugh before supporting each other to Dean's room and Cass came out and pressed his fingers to their foreheads and they straightened, completely healed.

"Hello, Allie." Cass greeted her and he smiled gently.

"Hi Cass, it's good to see you again." Allie smiled brightly, pulling him in a tight hug. "It's been a while."

"Y-yes, it has..been a while." Cass reiterated awkwardly, before wrapping his arms around her back and swayed her softly from side to side. He had been told it was a soothing movement, intended for children, but it was of human intention to carry those qualities into adulthood.

Allie appreciated the gesture and they pulled away. "He has been asking for you." Cass informed her and she nodded. "We will wait by the door, call if you need assistance." Allie nodded once more, taking a deep breath, before turning the knob and opening the door.

(..)

Dean sat on his bed, hunched over with his head in his hands. Even if he looked distressed, at least he was showing an emotion other than 'asshole'. Dean's head snapped up at the sound of the door and he stood up as Allie entered and closed the door behind her. He was still dressed in the clothes he was wearing before. The Mark was visible but it seemed to have no effect on him at the moment.

"Allie. . ." Dean whispered and a relieved smile took over his face and he let out a deep breath as his eyes roamed over her, taking her newly healed form. "Cass?" He asked and she nodded in affirmation. "Right." Dean murmured, looking down in shame.

Allie drank in every single detail of him. His clear green eyes, his tanned skin and every freckle that kissed his skin, his hair, it had grown since the time he had disappeared and she itched to run her fingers through it. His beautiful voice, echoing every emotion he held for her. It was _her_ Dean.

"Oh, Dean," Allie breathed, tears spilling from her eyes as she ran to him, forgetting about all the things he's done and she launched herself in his embrace and he caught her with ease, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Althea. Please, God. I'm so sorry. Forgive me." Dean whispered, one hand cradled around her waist and the other tangled in her hair as his eyes shut, reiterating those same words again, kissing her cheek repeatedly. "I love you so much, my sweet, Allie. I'm so sorry. Please, can you forgive me?" Dean whispered in her ear as he trembled, obviously trying to contain his overwhelming emotions.

"Dean, you've cheated on me, insulted me and you used me to your advantage, but you weren't yourself. I guess, in time, I could forgive you. But we'll have to take it slow. You need to earn my trust and my forgiveness. I'm not like your brother, though. I can't forgive and forget that easily." Allie whispered, pulling back to gaze on his face, her hands cupped each cheek and his eyes closed in contentment as she ran her fingertips lightly against his skin. "But I do still love you. I always have and I always will, that's something that will remain the same."

Dean sniffled, looking down, closing his eyes. "So, what now?" He asked, not daring to look up.

Allie lifted his face to hers and his eyes opened in shock. "Lets start with this for now." She murmured and captured his lips with hers ever so gently. Dean gasped in shock, but soon, he too melted into the kiss and let all of his feelings pour into it, making it that much more special.

They were reunited at last.

(..)

Bobby and Kevin filed their way into the bunker as Allie and Dean came out and Allie ran up and hugged Kevin who returned her hug, smiling brightly and then she hugged Bobby, who did the same, smiling fondly at her.

"Kevin, Bobby." Dean said, looking a little lost with himself as he greeted them.

"It's good to see you, Dean." Kevin grinned and pulled Dean into a quick hug before stepping away to see Sam.

Bobby walked toward the eldest Winchester and stopped right in front of him. "Hiya, Bobby." Dean smiled gently, looking at him gently.

Bobby's face broke out into an emotional smile and pulled Dean into a tight hug, which he returned. "You, idjit." Bobby's voice trembled with unshed tears. "I'm so glad you're back, boy."

All those around watched and Allie put her arms around Kevin and Sam, her hand touching Cass' shoulder.

(..)

Allie slid into the bed, next to Dean, who put down the magazine he had been reading and he turned to her. "Hey." He greeted her, smiling gently.

"Hey," she smiled, giving him a scrapbook.

"What's this?" Dean asked, putting his magazine down as he accepted the scrapbook.

"I want you up to date on everything I did while you were gone. I also have my phone handy." She waved her hand which had her iPhone 6 in her tight grip. "Open it up." She urged him and he did so.

The first page was of her and Tommy. Dean's face broke out in a sad smile. "You went home. .I remember."

"Yeah, I went to live with Tommy and Clara. Frankie kept asking about you." Allie told him and his smile got bigger. The photos were sweet and most of them were of her either smacking her brother around or the roles were reversed, but some of them were actually sweet and Dean observed one. Tommy and Allie were at a park, and they had an arm around each other as they smiled at the camera.

"You look so happy." Dean murmured and Allie rested her head on his shoulder.

"I was, but never completely." Allie mused before flipping the pages and various photos presented themselves until they got to the last one. It was photos of them and one of her, Dean and Frankie when they visited when they were in town. "That's my favourite." Allie whispered as Dean ran her fingers against the picture, lingering on her face and Frankie's before his eyes shifted to the other photo and it was of Frankie and Allie, wearing Pikachu onesies and cuddled together on the couch in Tommy's home.

They were watching Pokemon and in that particular photo, they were cheering for Pikachu, making Dean chuckle and he turned the page and on the back of that, was a photo of her and Dean sharing a kiss, the backdrop of the beach lighting them in a particular romantic light. They were hunting at that particular time and the shifter was in the crowd and was attracted to couples, so they were doing the most things that couples do and Allie took a selfie of her and Dean kissing, which didn't require any kind of acting and for that moment, they weren't on a hunt.

Dean looked down to see a small little note that had been stuck in, in Allie's handwriting:

 _'I don't know if you'll ever see this, but Dean, I want you to know, that no matter what, I love you. This picture is a reminder of the better times, before the crap hit the fan. If you do see this and I'm right next to you, I want you to fight. Fight whatever is going on inside you. It may be hard, but you aren't alone in your journey. You've got Sam, Cass, Kevin, Bobby and me. I love you, Dean Winchester. Come back to me._

 _Althea May Kennedy'_

Dean lifted his head to see her smiling up at him. "You aren't alone." She whispered, before laying down and unlocked her phone, showing him various photos and videos of her time and when he was up to speed, she put her phone on charge and she cuddled into him. She closed her eyes, intended on sleep.

"Allie," Dean whispered into the darkness of the room, only half expecting an answer.

"Mm?" She mumbled, her eyes opening slightly.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah, half-awake. What's up?"

"Why did you show me all those photos? Especially the ones of us. I know you had a reason for it." Dean bit his lip gently, not knowing what she was going to say.

"Well, I wanted to show you that you shouldn't dwell in the memories of your time as a demon. I know you do, and it'll take its toll and I want you to remember the good times and the memories I wanted to share with you. I heard Cass' advice and I thought of you, me and Sam take a little vacation to Tommy and Clara's. They're heading off to the beach. Our parents have a beach house there and it's big enough to handle all of us. Frankie's missed you too. I think some fun in the sun is exactly what we all need." Dean went to speak, but Allie cut him off, "I've spoken to Sam and he's agreed. Bobby and Kevin, along with Cass will hold down the fort here. I sent Tommy every single protection and warding sigil we all know and every entrance and window is to be warded with salt at all times. It's fine. We are perfectly safe there."

"If it's anything I know, in all my life, is that we are never safe." Dean whispered.

"Well, you're very wrong because we're here aren't we? Have we been disturbed by anything we haven't summoned or accidentally didn't know what the hell it was?" She had a point and Dean grumbled.

"Okay, we'll go." Dean sighed and closed his eyes, resting his arm around her shoulder, never sliding lower like he normally did which she was grateful for.

Allie closed her eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to his chest, sighing softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own Supernatural. Eric Kripke does :'( SPN still kicks ass ;)_

 _ **A/N:** Non-canon: Bobby is alive, Kevin is alive and Cass has his grace. Don't like the plot or characters, then don't read. Simple._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 911**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 6:**_

 _ **BEACH HOUSE  
**_

 _ ***SIGH***_

* * *

 **3 WEEKS LATER:**

Dean, Sam and Allie arrived at the beach house and both Sam and Dean looked at it in awe.

It was more like a mansion than anything else, more in keeping with one of the island mansions in Greece.

"Uh, Allie," Dean called from the front driver's seat.

"Yeah, I know. My parents saved up for years for this place." Allie turned and smiled over her shoulder. "My mother left Greece when she was 18 and she always longed to go back. So my Dad, saved up for so many years and got this place built. It's resembling the Greek mansions with a few modifications here and there. It's more modern and more new age than some Greek mansions and my Mum loves it anyway. We came here regularly as kids and then I left for college and then with everything that's happened, I think we could all use a break." She smiled and walked to the back where the trunk was.

Dean and Sam stepped out of the car and shut the doors of Baby, then proceeded down the stone pathway to the trunk where Allie awaited and Dean popped the trunk and opened it, easily taking Allie's bag from her hands and his own. "I am capable of taking my own bag." Allie teased yet Dean just shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. Your bag is full of stuff that you think you need. You could hardly lift it out of the bunker, so instead of straining your back. I'll do it for you." Dean summarized and tossed her bag over his shoulder effortlessly as he carried his own. Sam took his and the trunk slammed shut and all three of them proceeded to walk to the front of the house and Allie opened the large doors.

"Hello? We're here!" Allie called and a young childish squeal was the response. All three Hunters heard the tiny sounds of quick little feet and then Frankie burst into view, making a bee line for his favourite auntie.

"Auntie Aliie~!" He squealed and launched himself into her arms, she caught him easily and they embraced tightly.

"Hey, Frankie. I missed you sweetheart!" Allie twirled him around and he giggled.

Dean smiled at her and Frankie and then Allie was putting him down and the little boy was racing to Sam who picked him up, throwing him in the air and caught him easily, making Frankie squeal with childish abandon and freedom, untouched by the horrors of the world, still so innocent and wonderful, his own world still light and full of questions and fun. Dean's life as a child ended when he was four and he had to look after Sam while being shown to the absolute terrifying truth. Nightmares every night for years and then Sammy found out when he was 10, at least his childhood was somewhat untouched, with an almost absent father and a protective brother.

"Uncle Sammy! I missed you too, you know!" Frankie giggled and Sam chuckled gently before setting him down, ruffling Frankie's floppy brown hair and then the little boy turned to Dean and his eyes widened. "Uncle Dean!" He whispered and Dean knelt down in the doorway, putting the bags down and Frankie slapped his hand on Dean's forehead, making Allie giggle with happiness. "Are you feeling all better, Uncle Dean?" Frankie asked, his little hand sliding to Dean's cheek as his big blue eyes stared into the Winchester's with concern overflowing in their depths.

Dean smiled gently and nodded. "I feel much better, did Auntie Allie tell you that I was sick?"

"Mm-hm!" Frankie nodded wildly, "she said that was why she was leaving. She was going to help you get better. It worked! Did Auntie Allie help?"

Before Dean could say anything, Allie cut in, "not as much as Uncle Sammy. Uncle Sammy helped Uncle Dean get all better."

"No, that's not true." Dean rebutted and Sam looked down, trying to hide a smile.

"Wha'?" Frankie asked, looking confused.

Dean turned back to Frankie and looked into his blue eyes, "your Aunt helped me out after I was all better, because inside, I wasn't feeling very well. My feelings were really bad and Auntie Allie helped me get all better because I was very sad." Frankie nodded in understanding.

The little boy turned to his aunt and shook his head. "Uncle Dean says you helped him get all better. You did a lot too! Uncle Dean is all better now!" Frankie framed Dean's face with his small hands and pulled Dean forward, to show his auntie that her boyfriend was indeed, all better.

"I can see that, Frankie." Allie giggled and Dean's look of helplessness and a smile curved his lovely lips.

"Uncle Dean is all better!" Frankie crowed and hugged the older man's face and Dean laughed, embracing Frankie.

Allie wiped at her tears of joy that her nephew brought and Sam touched her shoulder and nodded to her and Allie smiled.

Tommy and Clara came down the stairs and greeted the new arrivals.


	7. Chapter 7

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own Supernatural. Eric Kripke does :'( SPN still kicks ass ;)_

 _ **A/N:** Non-canon: Bobby is alive, Kevin is alive and Cass has his grace. Don't like the plot or characters, then don't read. Simple._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1, 584**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 7:**_

 _ **SAND, BEACHES AND FUN IN THE SUN**_

* * *

 _ **2 DAYS LATER:**_

Dean and Allie were in their together while Sam was in Frankie's room, playing with the four-year-old and answering every question he was bombarded with.

Allie started to unpack the clothes she hadn't already while Dean came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she stiffened, remembering awful memories of his time as a demon and he instantly pulled away, knowing he crossed the line. "Sorry," he murmured, his head down as he stopped and started to unpack some of the protection items and placed the around their room before putting the bag of weapons underneath the bed. "I haven't seen any sigils anywhere, are you sure Tommy or Clara have done them?"

Allie dug in her pocket and pulled out a black light and shined it on the wall, where the sigils were now visible. "Tommy and Clara bought invisible ink and did the sigils, so Frankie doesn't see them ask questions otherwise we will expose too much to him. The salt is already barring every entrance and exit, as well as the windows. I told you that Tommy and Clara would get it done." Allie saw the look of appreciation on Dean's face and she looked down, turning off the black light. "And it's alright. I'm just. .adjusting." She sighed, going back to unpack.

"I know, sweetheart, I just wanted to see if it would be okay, that's like, our thing. Hugging you from behind. I've done that since the very start. I just didn't think I'd lose it so easily." Dean mused and Allie's eyes closed and her heart tore just a little more in her chest.

"I'm trying Dean. It's not as easy as waking up one morning and saying, ' _oh, I feel much better now, lets go back to how we were,'_ I can't do that. Seeing you like that, Dean. .it horrified me and I'm afraid, still. But I'm trying okay?" Allie begged and Dean waved his hand, making his ' _whatever'_ face and she sighed. "I'm not going to have an argument about this now. We just got here and we aren't going to spoil everyone's vacation because we are on a disagreement."

"It has been three weeks, Allie!" Dean growled, and spun to face her as Allie turned to face him as well.

"You're being a child, Dean. A desperate, needy child who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas so he's gonna throw a tantrum. I get that you're frustrated with me because we aren't doing our normal things, but something like having your resurrected demon boyfriend mock your relationship by using that little action you held onto and stained his memory. Try living with that." Allie wiped at the tears that rolled down her cheeks and she walked out the room.

"Allie!" Dean called, running after her. Allie walked out to the balcony where salt line had been stuck to the stone and Dean shut the door behind him, "Allie, I didn't know that's what you thought."

"Of course you didn't. Because I never told you a thing. Truth is, Dean, I know this is supposed to be a good time, but I'm scared. Scared that you'll become a demon again and there won't be a way to save you. I'm scared I'm going to lose you and you won't come back to me." Allie wiped her tears away yet they kept coming. "That's why I've been pushing you away, that and I never got over it. I never got over the fact that you were a demon. I still wake up at night, horrified that it was all a dream, but I see you, lying there, asleep and oblivious and I calm down, but there's always some _thing_ that I feel that I can't shake. Dean, I'm just scared." Allie didn't look away from the scenery.

Dean sighed, his heart breaking at the broken look of his girl and her true feelings. She loved him but she was scared of getting so close and then she'd lose him again.

That wasn't going to happen.

Dean strode to her and wrapped him arms around her waist from behind, he didn't pull away as she stiffened this time and he whispered in her ear. "It's me. It's all me, Allie. I'm all yours. No demon here. All human and all male. All love for you. You got that? Everything I am, is yours." Dean felt her melt into his hold and he smiled, resting his head on her shoulder. He got her back.

Allie turned and embraced him. "Dean. ." Her head dug into his shoulder and she kissed it repeatedly.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dean promised. "Not a single step away from you. I promise." His hands tangled in her hair and they kissed lovingly, the sounds of the waves of the ocean crashing in the distance went unheard by the couple.

(..)

"Daddy, Uncle Sammy, Uncle Dean! Come on!" Frankie ran toward the ocean, followed by Dean and Allie who walked hand in hand. Tommy and Clara walking the same and Sam strode by himself and followed Dean, Tommy and Frankie into the water. Allie stayed behind to help Clara with the picnic. Allie started mumbling the words to _Cherry Pie_ as she helped Clara with unloading the food and Clara pulled out an iPod/iPhone jack with powerful speakers and Allie plugged her phone in, playing _Cherry Pie_ and she wiggled her shoulders to the beat, making Clara giggle.

Dean, who was in the water, stopped splashing at Frankie and Sam, to hear the music and see Allie shaking her shoulder to the music. Allie caught sight of him staring at her and she waved.

Dean automatically waved back. Then he was thrusted back into the water by Sam and Frankie jumping into him, creating a huge splash. Tommy, Clara and Allie laughed as all three boys emerged, soaked. Sam and Frankie were laughing elatedly, but Dean looked like a wet cat, making Allie laugh even more.

Tommy came out of the water, intent on food and Allie stood. "I'm going for a swim." She announced and pulled off her dress-like sarong and was clad in her bikini bottoms and matching turquoise bra and proceeded to walk through the sand, toward the water.

Both and Sam and Dean were wrestling with Frankie when the eldest Winchester caught sight of his beloved girlfriend and stopped, staring at her with wide green eyes and his mouth.

 _'I scream  
You scream  
We all scream for her  
Don't even try  
'Cuz you can't ignore her.' _

Allie's hips swayed to the beat as Dean heard the song and mentally concluded that this song was her theme.

 _'She's my Cherry Pie  
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good  
Make a grown man cry  
Sweet Cherry Pie, oh yeah!'_

Dean threw Frankie to Sam who caught him and played with him, now having his full attention on Allie, his entire body responding to her as everything became slow motion, the sun shining on her beautiful form and the wind rustled her hair, making her look like a super model on the catwalk and he bit his lip.

 _'She's my Cherry Pie  
Put a smile on your face  
Ten miles wide  
Looks so good  
Bring a tear to your eye  
Sweet Cherry Pie!'_

Allie waded into the water and into Dean's arms and she could see him mouthing the words. "Were you just pretending that I was walking to that song, like in the movies?" Allie slid her arms around his wet shoulders and Dean _actually_ blushed.

"Uhh. ." Dean mumbled before staring at Allie knowingly. "Come on! It was just like one of those movie moments. You know when the female lead is walking up to the guy all sexy and the music in the background and it goes all slow motion and you see every. ." Dean's voice trailed off at the expectant look on her face. "Alright, yeah, I was. So sue me." Allie threw her head back and laughed outright, making Dean chuckle.

"Okay then, I'll take Baby." Allie teased and Dean stopped.

"Oh, no you don't." Dean denied, scooping her up before throwing her into an oncoming wave. "Nobody takes Baby from me." Allie emerged from the ocean, spitting out salt water, laughing.

"Nobody puts Baby in the corner?" Allie asked, Dean pulling her back up and palmed her cheek, pulling her close.

"Nobody." He reiterated before pulling her in a deep, slow, sensual kiss that made Sam look away and carry Frankie with him.

It was also the incentive the black smoke that cowered in the corner needed to end the eldest Winchester. It had been many, many, many years, but it finally found him and it wanted Dean dead, and the girl was his ticket.


	8. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

_**Hi everyone!**_

 _ **As of now, my Supernatural fic "The Years Go By" is to be rebooted.**_

 _ **I feel like the story was rushed and for ages I've wanted to take it into a different direction and maybe even into a longer story for AGES.**_

 _ **So that is what I'll be doing.**_

 _ **And if you're wondering, yes, I will also be rebooting and continuing "Paradise Never Came" because it wouldn't flow right if I didn't.**_

 _ **My inspiration for my Supernatural fics have returned and I shall be back with new and improved and better content!**_

 _ **~Munsurieya**_


End file.
